The technique disclosed herein relates to lens barrels.
In recent years, imaging apparatus generating image data of subjects has become widespread rapidly. This imaging apparatus is equipped with a lens barrel for adjusting a focal length. Examples of the imaging apparatus include integrated lens cameras and cameras with interchangeable lenses. An integrated lens camera incorporates a lens barrel. A camera with interchangeable lenses includes a camera body and a lens barrel detachably attached to the camera body.
In such a lens barrel, the position of a lens is adjusted in order to obtain desired optical performance. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-271587 describes a lens barrel that performs eccentric adjustment of a lens as such a positional adjustment.